Eyes Open
by StevieRae2011
Summary: Based on "Eyes Open" by Taylor Swift. It takes place throughout "The Hunger Games"- the book, not the series. Told in Katniss, first person. R&R! You know you want to...


**And now I venture into THG territory. I'm relatively new to the fandom but not at all to the wondrous world we call fanfiction****. Anyways, I'm known for long A/Ns but I'll try to keep it short. Just thank you for reading, guys. Anyways, I'll shut up now. Read On! **

_Everybody's waiting… _

_Everybody's watching… _

_Even when you're sleeping…_

_Keep your eyes open._

I looked around the arena, knowing that the Games had begun. Everyone at home, watching- some of them cheering, and all of them waiting for me to die. Everyone in District 12, cheering me on and I took a deep breath. I would try to do it for them- and for Prim. I would sleep with one eye open always alert. I couldn't let my guard slip.

_A tricky thing, _

_As yesterday we were just children. _

_Playing soldiers_

_Just pretending_

_Dreaming dreams with happy endings. _

I thought of my father, when I was a child. It seems like yesterday when I had no worries- not even a fear of the Games, as a child. We'd wrestle and he'd teach me how to hunt and all the plants in the forest. I thought of the Districts who make their children into ruthless killers- all for these Games. The Games I hated, the Games ruining everything. They had already ruined me and Gale, my family, and whatever hope I had to someday pay back Peeta Mellark.

I remembered when every story and daydream had a happy ending.

_In backyards, _

_Winning battles with our wooden swords. _

_But now we've stepped into a cruel world_

_Where everyone stands to keep score. _

I remembered my competitions with Gale- who could catch the most, who made the better traps. I remembered shooting with my father- which had then been nothing more than fun. It had nothing to do with the food kept on my table. I shook my head clear of memories. This was here and now and I had to keep the fight alive in me. We were somewhere foreign, somewhere cruel and violent and sick.

With no one but enemies surrounding me and the people in the Capital and the Districts wanting me dead.

_Keep your eyes open. _

So I would watch everything. Even if me and Peeta somehow managed to keep an alliance, he would be a liability and a risk to myself.

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. _

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout. _

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping. _

_Keep your eyes open. _

_Keep your eyes open. _

_Keep your eyes open. _

Suddenly the world closed in on me, splitting into two groups of people. Those in District 12, who wanted me to live and to thrive and to win. And then there were those everywhere else, waiting for me to misstep, to make a mistake, and to fall at another Tribute's feet.

They were all waiting, they all wanted to see me fall. And they wouldn't get the satisfaction. I would go out kicking and screaming- and if I could help it, I wouldn't go down at all. The countdown sounded and then my legs ran without me telling them to- they ran to the Cornucopia. I went for the bow and arrows but they were gone. I barely managed to get an orange backpack and ran for the trees, a knife sticking into the backpack.

_So here you are_

_Two steps ahead and staying on guard. _

_Every lesson forms a new scar._

_They never thought you'd make it this far. _

A couple weeks later I was well into the Games. I was staying ahead of the other Tributes- especially the Careers. I never dropped my guard though- that was a fatal mistake here. I looked at my legs- scarred from the flames. Lesson number one: never let the calm fool you. I grimaced. But then I smiled into the air, hoping there was a camera around.

"How many of you thought I'd still be alive? Don't count me out just yet." Then I chuckled quietly, hoping no one heard me.

Bad mistake.

_But turn around_

_They've surrounded you. _

_It's a showdown _

_And nobody comes to save you now. _

_But they've got something they don't, _

_Yeah, you've got something they don't. _

_You've just gotta keep your eyes open. _

I looked down from my tree, and heard them before I saw them- the Careers. Cato, Clove, and the rest of them. My heart skipped when I heard his voice- Peeta. I tried to deny it, he couldn't be with them, but then they stepped in the clearing, Peeta along with the group. I shrugged, what did it mean to me? They went to the tree next to mine- where someone had lit a fire- and I let out a breath thinking they hadn't heard me. I heard a scream and then silence.

Then they came to my tree.

"We know you're there. Come down!" Cato yelled and I cursed under my breath. I stayed still. There was a rustle in leaves of another tree. I looked and there was the little girl- Rue. She pointed at something above my head.

"Katniss!" Clove shouted. I looked up and finally saw what Rue had pointed to- a Tracker Jacker hive. I carefully untied myself and climbed silently up the tree. I took my knife and started cutting the branch just behind the hive. The hive shook and a few of the hornets snuck out. They stung my arm but I kept sawing. Eventually, the hive fell- most of the Tracker Jackers inside. I grabbed my stuff and climbed down from the tree. Glimmer had taken the brunt of the hive.

Inside me, the Tracker Jacker's poison was already at work. As I took the bow from Glimmer- as Cato, Peeta, and the rest had run- it was as though she was swollen and anything that touched her was coated in green slime- including my bow and arrows. I took them from her and turned and looked behind me… and Peeta was there.

Peeta stood, and I could see the stings. Cato was running up behind him. Peeta motioned for me to run. I cocked my head.

"Katniss, run!" I heard through the buzzing in my ears. I looked once more, then turned my head and ran. I found a cave to hide in until the venom wore off.

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. _

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout. _

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping. _

_Keep your eyes open. _

_Keep your eyes open. _

_Keep your eyes open. _

I woke up, almost being able to hear the cheering from when I passed out. I wasn't dead. I looked up- to see Rue.

"Here," she said, handing me a sticky green substance. "This extracts the venom." I nodded. I wasn't out of the running for this yet.

_Keep your feet ready. _

_Heartbeat steady. _

_Keep your eyes open. _

_Keep your aim locked. _

_The night goes dark. _

_Keep your eyes open. _

The final three- Cato, Peeta, me. We stood there on the Cornucopia. I stood, feet firm on the ground. My heart beat in my chest, slow and steady. This was it- Peeta and I had to do this- panicking would do no good. I watched Cato, not moving my eyes for a second. The arrow was notched in my bow, ready to shoot. I heard a howl from the forest. My head only moved after Cato's did. Mutts. They ran at us, some new creation from the Capitol. I saw a small on, brown haired and with brown eyes. Rue. One with green eyes and blonde fur. Glimmer. I looked at them all. Foxface. Clove. Thrash. My heart dropped to my feet. They reached the Cornucopia and started jumping at us. I turned my attention back to Cato a second too late. He had Peeta. I raised my bow.

"Shoot me and he dies," Cato said. I lowered my bow- and I didn't shoot him dead. I shot his hand. He moved it from Peeta in pain and stumbled backwards- and off the Cornucopia. Peeta stumbled towards me. I caught him. The muttations jumped on Cato. He screamed.

It's not like they just killed him either. It was dark and he was still screaming. Peeta and I didn't sleep. The sun rose and the mutts dragged him so his face- bloody and torn- was at the edge of the Cornucopia. He looked at me, pleading in his eyes. He was pleading for death. So, I strung my bow and I shot him. I saw his face go slack. Peeta and I had won.

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. _

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout. _

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping. _

_Keep your eyes open. _

_Keep your eyes open. _

_Keep your eyes open. _

The Games were over. Peeta and I were home, in the Victors' Circle. But, we were nowhere near safe.

The Capitol was after us. They were angry, and there would be Hell to pay at the end. It was like the Games, never letting your guard down. I had to keep my eyes open always- and never tell anyone, not even Gale, what was happening. I had to be ready.

This wasn't over.

**It was good, I think. The best songfic I've done for sure. I like how the song was only like a background the story. But, whatever, I'm sure you don't want to hear what I think. But, I do- in fact- want to hear what you think. So, just know your review are welcome. Loving**_** The Hunger Games**_**, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


End file.
